


Jade's Harvest

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fetish, Gross, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Jade uses her space powers to create some fertilizer for her plants in just about the grossest way possible.





	Jade's Harvest

Jade Harley had an unusual upbringing. And, by unusual, of course, I mean that she was raised from a very young age by a dog. Because of this, she was always a bit odd, and different from everyone else. Also, she was never properly toilet trained, wearing diapers her entire life. This wasn't particularly hard to conceal, giving that she lived alone, and that all of her friends were online. Then, during her adventures in SBURB, her friends were far more concerned with winning or surviving than the smells that she produced, or the crinkling noise she sometimes made. 

This was not Jade's only bathroom-related secret, however. Jade had a particular method of making her flowers that she grew so lush, that was, growing it in some homemade fertilizer. Yes, Jade generally preferred to fertilize her plants with her own feces. After a while, she would usually just shit directly into a flower pot (Her diet was fairly ideal for producing impressive amounts of shit), and planting a flower directly in her load. From its filthy, smelly beginnings, a beautiful, vibrant flower would always grow. 

Jade was now returning to her old home after her victory in SBURB, and sighed, seeing that all of her flowers had wilted. She should've expected this, but it was still a sad sight. She got to work, plucking up the flowers one by one, leaving behind only dirt and empty holes. "Ugh, I'm never going to be able to poop this much" she said, giggling at her own statement, it wasn't exactly something she ever expected to say.

Jade paused, remembering the powers she had acquired during her venture in SBURB, and their versatile usage. It was as though a light-bulb had gone off above her head.

She crouched down, a cute rose-colored blush spreading across her face, as she forced out a bit of mess. Not a lot, but enough to make her diaper sag a bit, to anyone who had a view up her skirt. She gave it a quick little pat, feeling it squish, and confirming that it was the right mixture of soft and firm, perfect for planting in. Now came the fun part. 

She channeled her powers, that of the Witch of Space, and began to bend space, for the purpose of expanding her mess, in hopes of forming one big enough to make herself a nice new garden.

She waved her hands, and felt her diaper begin to swell. She wanted to start off very slowly, to ease herself into the whole process. From the outside, her diaper could be seen sagging more and more, as the back of the diaper began to fill up too, a clear bulge forming behind her skirt. She gave her diaper another grope, and could feel that the mess within was massive, sinking itself down between her thighs, and feeling like an absolute anchor. The smell of it hit her nose, but it wasn't something she minded at all, after years of diaper usage and living with a dog of all things, she had basically become immune to foul smells. 

She used her powers again, her mess expanding further, her mess becoming ridiculously large, her diaper now sinking to her knees. The weight within her diaper was so much that she had trouble standing. She could feel her diaper becoming ridiculously tight, the mess within squishing up against her. She was impressed, this mess was far more than anything anyone could have produced without the help of some god tier powers. 

"I guess my diaper can't hold any more" she said with a sigh. Until, she had another idea. She used her powers again, this time changing the size of the diaper itself, so it could fit her once again. If she expanded the diaper and the mess within at the same time, she would have no issues.

Before she resumed her expansion, she decided to sit down, saving her the trouble of trying to stand with unspeakably large load that was about to be in her pants. The mess was pressing up her legs even more, but she had grown used to the feeling, and even began to enjoy it, the warm, dirty feeling it gave her reminded her of playing in dirt and soil.

She inflated the diaper further, the mess squishing out beneath her as the diaper grew at an impressive rate. It formed a large, round bulge beneath her, that she could sit on. Eventually, it became so full that it couldn't fill up any further to the sides, and was forced to fill upwards, raising Jade into the air as the round pile of filth only grew. 

It became so massively full, that she was almost halfway to her ceiling, and her ceiling was quite far up. At this point, she was basically sitting on a tower of poo. 

"I'm never going to be able to plant something if it's in this shape!" she said, having one last idea. She nudged her butt upwards, forcing herself into the air, and then back down, squishing the gargantuan mess down, making the diaper flatter. The sides swelled out, while the entire thing became closer to the ground, forming a nice, lumpy, spherical ball of shit for her to plant in. She was satisfied with the size, undoing her diaper and stepping out of it, leaving the sack, and all of her feces behind. She admired it, genuinely impressed that she was able to pull this off. She grabbed a few seed packets, and walked towards the full diaper at the center of her room, climbing up on it, and planting the seeds right in the middle of the shit pile. Of course, she wasn't able to do this without ending up knee-deep in her own poo, but you can't expect to garden without getting a little dirty.

After showering the remains of her feces off of her legs and butt, she returned to her diaper, which would soon be home to some lush flowers. She eagerly got on pesterchum, asking Rose if she would like to assist with the upkeep of her garden. Of course, that's a story for another day.


End file.
